Usuário Discussão:Ra98
Bem-vindo à minha página de discussão. Sinta-se livre para me mandar alguma mensagem, que tenha um propósito específico, senão será apagada. Qualquer dúvida, não hesite em me perguntar! Para me deixar uma mensagem, segue o código abaixo: Título ... Mensagem ... Assinatura (~~~~) Imagens Olá Ra98! Me juntei à wiki recentemente por sugestão do meu amigo Thales e estou atualmente editando a página do personagem que criei chamado Han Sa'Malo. O motivo desta mensagem é saber se, por acaso, você conhece alguém que possa desenhar este personagem, que é um Zabrak do sexo masculino, e enviá-lo para mim para que eu possa então tornar minha página mais completa e caprichada. Abs, Darth Rhomeos. Imagens As imagens por exemplo do Er Ma-Din, Hamok Onion, você que faz ou você escontra em algum lugar? DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 22h08min de 16 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Proposta Olá Ra, estou vendo que em sua edição Hamok Onion há a citação de um planeta: Tenefin XII, se você quiser, eu posso criar o planeta, só me de algumas características dele... Aguardo resposta ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 19h03min de 17 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Dúvida Olá Rá, tudo bem? Por favor me tire uma dúvida que é na verdade de meu amigo kibbi, se ele estivesse escrevendo um livro (e está), poderia postar aqui nesta wiki os personagens, histórias, sinopse, etc? sendo que o livro não foi lançado (e provavelmente não será. coisa de fã mesmo). Muito Obrigado. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 16h02min de 20 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Artigo destacado Ra ja esta arrumado Logan Skywalker. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 21h54min de 28 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Skywalker Bem rafa o texto esta corrigido mas vi uns erros de minha autoria que estava errado p.s: Rafa o Logan e depois da e'' sim da era do legado como disse no chat um descendência fanon eu refiz a era do legado e coloquei outro nome e vou fazer essa edição fanon mas vendo pelo meu ponto de vista o artigo pode ser nomeado sim dai a comunidade escolhe. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 19h56min de 1 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Darth Traxyn Olá Rá, tudo bem? olha, eu gostaria de saber quer criou o personagem Darth Traxyn pois gostei muito dele e gostaria de usar esse personagem em meu livro, mesmo que ele seja de muuuuuito tempo depois dos acontecimentos do livro que se passam entre 4000 ABY e 3880 ABY. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 22h40min de 4 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Predefinição admin Ra tem como você enviar o código da predefinição do administrador pra mim, pois quero usar na minha wiki. Tem como me enviar? Por favor mande na minha pagina de discussão da minha wiki. Lorde tyranus (Holoprojetor) 22h33min de 5 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Re: Introdução foi mal, é que não tem muito o que falar sobre alguns personagens por não terem grande participação no livro. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 01h08min de 15 de janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Artigo Destacado Olá Rá, como vai? eu estava lendo a página de artigos destacado e eu quero com permissão é claro destacar o Darth Razor, porém eu não entendo a Predefinição: TL quano eu a coloco no artigo e visualiso como ficou fica somente ( }, em tradução livre). é isso mesmo? Pergunta Ra,uma pergunta,sempre tem q coloca a predefinição em fontes ou aparições nas páginas? Utilizador:Froddinho 16h36min de 15 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Cara,como eu não existo,olha minha assinatura Aliança Olá Ra, sei sobre a sua função de admin. na wiki, estou voltando para essa wiki, e não para a normal, e, de primeira mão estou te dizendo que estouo postando no castwars, pesquise no site a série Top 10 planetas. Sobre isso queria dizer, você toparia uma citação de algum planeta fanon em um dos posts? Com o devido reconhecimento, claro, e aí, você topa? ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 00h47min de 20 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Re: Parceria * OK Ra, qual planeta você quer que apareca lá? ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 18h36min de 20 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) * OK então, mas, se for possível fazê-lo antes do término da série será melhor, ou se der, termine Tenefin XII. * Então OK, se você quiser terminar eu tirei a emuso da pa´gina, mas, se você quiser deixar pra mim, tudo bem também, só peço para que você faça isso em no máximo sete semanas, pois daí o top 10 acaba, e se você puder entrar no chat da fanon eu agradeço, estou banido do outro... * Ra, terminei a parte histórica do planeta, o que você acha que mais falta? NOVA PROPOSTA Ra, não estranhe o caps não, só quero te avisar que espus minha ideia ao "chefe" :P, e ele me deu uma melhor: UM TOP 10 SÓ DE PLANETAS FANONS! e aí? topas? só aviso que ela não será agora, e acho isso até melhor, precisamos criar mais planetas! ATENCIOSAMENTE, E MUITO FELIZ: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 01h01min de 21 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Lyiana Bare, bom artigo Ra,a pagina Lyiana Bare pode entrar para alista de bons artigos da wiki? Utilizador:Froddinho 16h28min de 21 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) RE: Nova Aliança OK Ra, mas acho melhor um top- 5, afinal, a série dos planetas normais já está na metade do caminho, o "chefe" já aprovou a ideia do top 5, e pretendemos começá-lo na mesma semana do final do top 10! Que dá aproximadamente seis semanas (ou dois meses), e precisamos de histórias completas, podíamos até colocar um projeto no fórum sobre o assunto, o que você acha? Está preparado? ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 19h27min de 21 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) RE: Artigos Canônicos Desculpa aew Ra, vo para, mais espécies de importância pode né?Tipo Twi'lek,Ongree,etc... Me responda caso posso criar esses aí Tchaaaaau --Utilizador:Froddinho 17h24min de 25 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Desculpas, Lyiana, Você Sabia e Página descente Desculpa aew Ra espero q não teja bravo comigo aki, e eu criei uma pag nova, ve se tá descente daí eu continuo assim se não me fala como editar com o texto "Mais Melhor". E Também eu coloquei a Lyiana Bare na votação passa lá e vota.Outra vez tambem eu queria edita o voce sabia, eu posso? Frod 18h23min de 3 de março de 2013 (UTC) (Cheio de perguntas) Seu link Seu link tá pra uma pag, desculpa por cria cara... Frod 18h32min de 3 de março de 2013 (UTC) OK OK Ra, só estava ressaltando o que você já tinha dito, e, atualmente, quais seriam os planetas que iriam para o top 5 agora? Assim, já terei uma ideia... Top 4 Cara, relax, não vamos postar o artigo inteiro, só contaremos sua história, Tenefin XII não é cogitado para o top 5? ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(comlink) 19h16min de 20 de março de 2013 (UTC) Adiamento Olá Ra, estive pensando muito sobre sua ideia do top 4, sinceramente, não acho legal um número 4 de tops; por isso, você não acha melhor um adiamento da série, nada tão atrasador, só duas semanas a mais? Você pode ir me indicando sobre quais planetas você quer que apareçam no top 5. E aí? Concorda? ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(comlink) 19h35min de 26 de março de 2013 (UTC) Tudo bem, nós adiamos, os planetas estou de acordo, só para esclarecer as coisas, dei uma sumida pois estou meio estável com a escola, mas tentarei voltar a editar às quartas, e talvez terças Sade(comlink) 23h58min de 28 de março de 2013 (UTC) RE: Aviso Ra, obrigado por alertar, vou consertar agora mesmo, além disso, só um toque, acho que sua assinatura o leva para uma página excluída. ATENCOISAMENTE: Sade(comlink) 13h56min de 30 de março de 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Espaço depois do ponto Eu sei kk so mto noob mesmo... Frod 21h08min de 5 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Páginas fanon/canon Oi Ra, eu tava pensando quando editava uma página, pq não posso criar uma página de ano (ABY/DBY) como sendo fanon, sem colocar Canônico, como sendo minha página com nascimentos de pessoas criadas por mim, na star wars fanon wiki dos english eles criam algumas páginas canônicas assim, não copiando da Wookieepedia, poderíamos fazer isso aqui, o q acha, se entendeu minha opinião me responda, se não entendeu... me responda tbem *Sim, só eventos fanon, como em 32 ABY. Frod 16h39min de 9 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Páginas fanon/canon ok, entra lá no chat Frod 16h52min de 9 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Página teste Olhe 32 ABY e veja se concorda com minha ideia. Frod 17h58min de 9 de abril de 2013 (UTC) OK, sem atrasos então Ra, muito bom ouvir isso, então, pelo jeito, não teremos atraso, começaremos (com a primeira chamada) na semana que vem... ATENCIOSAMENTE, E ALIVIADO: Sade(comlink) 19h17min de 9 de abril de 2013 (UTC) OK, como disse acima, a primeira chamada será semana que vem, na terça, só preciso saber em qual será a posição (como o quito lugar, quarto, terceiro...), pois já vou tendo uma ideia do que adiantar no castwars.com... ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(comlink) Saudações Sou o administrado de um jogo de RPG interpretativo no Orkut, tinha ate feito um wiki para o jogo quando ache o de vocês e gostaria de saber da possibilidade de nossos players expor suas historias no seu wiki, nossa historia se passa no ano de 14 ABY. Ok Ra Amanha começo a editar Darth Psyk, e me responda sobre os anos... *É o Froddinho ta, edita como anônimo é badass ---- Introduções Deve haver introduções em tudo q eu falar sobre o Darth Razor?DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 02h01min de 14 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Artigos Canônicos Fanonizados Ra, eu posso fazer o seguinte, por exemplo: Criar aqui um artigo canônico, por exemplo, eu criei aqui o '''Darth Vader' e coloquei as predefinições Canônico e Star Wars Wiki eu poderia escrever em aprendizes neste artigo, o nome de um aprendiz fictício, ou seja, um fânon e colocara a predefinição do lado? DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 19h52min de 20 de abril de 2013 (UTC) *Nesse caso tudo bem, obrigado ;) DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 02h26min de 21 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Nome dos criadores Ra, amanhã estreio com um dos planetas, preciso saber quem foi o criador de cada planeta, para mencioná-lo no site, COM URGÊNCIA Sade(comlink) DSK-82 Rá, gostaria de saber porque mudou o nome do DSK-82 para DAS-82? Se por pelo fato de ser em inglês, é por que é em inglês mesmo, no livro ele é chamado por DSK-82. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 00h59min de 25 de abril de 2013 (UTC) RE:Paginas incompletas Olá Ra, eu to com gripe e to entrando pouco na wiki, e eu tenho três páginas com Emuso, que só poderão ser editadas semana q vem (ou depois), e não 6. Dessas, 3 eu já terminei, e as outras eu estou editando, então é isso... tchaaaau! --Frod 16h17min de 30 de abril de 2013 (UTC) Darth Razor destacado Olá Rá, já ajeitei erros ortográficos e coloquei as citações em todos os títulos e sub-títulos de Darth Razor, além da votação que está 2 à favor e 1 contra. Ele fica ou não com destacado? DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 02h46min de 2 de maio de 2013 (UTC) Minha Wiki Olá Ra, eu vim aqui pra avisar que eu to com gripe, mas não é só isso, eu criei uma wiki e preciso muito de sua ajuda lá, o link é esse: http://pt.legiao-urbana.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Legi%C3%A3o_Urbana, e é só sobre legião urbana, se você puder me ajudar com o simbolo gráfico, o nome da wiki, e o favicon, eu agradeço, passa lá e eu te coloco como administrador XD, você como é superfera em criar wikis me ajuda lá, passa e manda uma mensagem pra mim, e me mostra como colocar chat e coisas do genÊro ps: Ainda tá no começo, não ria da página principal ps2: Pode avaliar também, eu gostaria muito ps3: Tchau! --Frod 19h26min de 5 de maio de 2013 (UTC) Guerra de Katarr Caro Ra, eu não pus nada na Guerra de Katarr pois não houve tempo, e irei fazê-lo hoje. Para isso, coloquei as predefinições "emuso" e "esboço". DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 00h28min de 11 de maio de 2013 (UTC) Erros meus Foi mal ae, eu quase sempre esqueço os pontos, e quanto ao anos, eu raramente esqueço o ponto em por exemplo 3.000, mas se esqueci, apenas me diga aonde para que eu concerte. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 23h12min de 11 de maio de 2013 (UTC) Desculpe/Eras Descuple pelo semi-protegido, e quanto as eras, conheço sim elas e sei que Darth Razor é da Era da Velha República, porém, após sua morte ele permaneceu como Fantasma da Força e descobriu um jeito de poder interagir no mundo vivo em forma física (raros os Sith que conseguiram isso). Quando descobriu esse meio de permanecer "vivo", foi pego em um fenômeno temporal raríssimo e foi levado ao passado. Algo como um micro buraco de minhoca temporal, ou seja, capaz de alterar o espaço tempo contínuo, semelhante aos buracos de minhoca que teoricamente o levaria à outra dimensão ou tempo. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 00h42min de 15 de maio de 2013 (UTC) Darth Kay Sou novo nesse site, e que no primeiro dia decidi criar um personagem, hoje quando fui editar e complementar o conteúdo apareceu que foi excluído. Gostaria de saber o motivo ? E se tiver algo errado gostaria de consertar. Obrigado pela compreensão :D Marcelo Nunwa (discussão) 01h46min de 15 de maio de 2013 (UTC) Desculpe Peço desculpa pela falta dos pontos finais, é que eu acabo esquecendo e quanto as crases, é um erro meu, os links repetidos virou uma infeliz mania colocar os "DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 17h39min de 26 de maio de 2013 (UTC) *Eu apenas coloquei "emuso" não porque eu quis, mas porque minha mãe (como sempre) estava me pressionando querendo ver sei lá o que na net, além de que terminei alguma horas depois o artigo. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 19h48min de 26 de maio de 2013 (UTC) Voltei Oi Ra, eu voltei depois de um longo tempo de provas de física e de PC quebrado, então, só vim aki pra dar um oi, então, oi! *PS=Só poderei editar como editava antes na segunda, pq vou viajar. *PS2= ok então que as categorias mudaram, vou arrumar nos meus artigos (ói Froddinho com uma escrita mais melhor XD) Darth Zeral Certo, ajeitarei-o! ;) E por favor, veja o Segundo Império Infinito e me diga se gostou das reformas que eu fiz. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 15h20min de 2 de junho de 2013 (UTC) *Certo! Ajeitarei os erros restantes! ;) Sei a diferença de era e foi: **Era: Algo/Alguém que foi algo e deixou de ser. **Foi: Relato sobre algo/alguém no/do passado. DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 02h17min de 4 de junho de 2013 (UTC) Dupla Aliança Eu criei o artigo Dupla Aliança usando como base o Império Galáctico da Star wars wiki, onde está o título ao invés de o nome. E chefe de estado é cargo, Imperador ou seja o que for é título, por isso coloquei o título. Por exemplo, o título poderia ser Rei, Regente, Representante, Imperador, etc. http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Imp%C3%A9rio_Gal%C3%A1ctico DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 22h49min de 20 de julho de 2013 (UTC) *Sim, mude. PS: Como faz pra mudar a cor do nome da assinatura? DarthRazorBrum (discussão) 23h02min de 20 de julho de 2013 (UTC) Redirecionamento de Links Olá Rá, gostaria de saber se há alguma forma de redirecionar os links A Guerra Industrial de Raxus Prime: Barreiras do Medo, A Guerra Industrial de Raxus Prime: Amor Inimigo e A Guerra Industrial de Raxus Prime: Covarde Fim para um mesmo link que seria A Guerra Industrial de Raxus Prime (livro) que criarei. Razor(discussão) 02h17min de 21 de julho de 2013 (UTC) Repetições de Links Foi mal, Rá. Vou colocar apenas os nome sem os links, é que eu fiquei com essa mania. ;) Razor(discussão) 01h35min de 27 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Ra do que preciso para ser um burocatra Como se torna administrador Ra como se torna administrador???? Bruno a2003 (oi tudo certo?) 21h14min de 19 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Voltei Olá Ra, eu voltei, sim, e gostaria que você apagasse a minha página Froddo, pois não estou satisfeito com ela, então tchau! (Depois de tanto tempo esqueci como faz assinatura, Frod.) Oi Ra Ra, lembra de mim? o Daniel753, entao, eu estive esse tempo na wiki Ben 10, eu amadureci, e agora tenho 14 anos kkkkk, eu vim aqui sentir aquela nostalgia basica, e quando fui ver minhas antigas paginas de personagens, elas foram apagadas, porque??? Bending753 18h35min de 18 de setembro de 2014 (UTC) Oi Ra ² Olá Ra, então, eu estou muito sem tempo por causa das provas e da escola em si, e eu mesmo não lembro nem um pouco de como era meus personagens, quando as provas acabarem, eu irei tentar ajuda-lo. Bending753 15h00min de 28 de setembro de 2014 (UTC) Olá Ra98, como vai ? Eu pesso mil pe'rdões '''pelos meus erros. Eu juro que me esforcarei o possivel de agora em diante. Tanpe Mapon (discussão) 02h26min de 26 de maio de 2015 (UTC) Venha para a minha wiki! Olá eu queria avisa-lo da nova wiki :Fanfiction. Eu tenho vaga para ADM! Hello, Silver635. I'm an administrator of Russian version of Star Wars Fanon and I would like to ask you to add our Wiki to your Wiki-friends list. In return, we will do the same thing ourselves. Here is the link to main page. I hope you will comply with this request. P.S. I hope you are speaking English, because my Portuguese is very bad. ''[[Участник:Лорд Фобос|'Дарт Фобос']] ([[Обсуждение участника:Лорд Фобос|'Обсуждение']]) 11h14min de 22 de agosto de 2015 (UTC) Our wiki hasn't many users either. But the question about partnerships with other Star Wars Fanon Wikies was discussed on session of local administration council, and all of council members agreed on this terms unanimously. Now we need only your cooperation. [[Участник:Лорд Фобос|'Дарт Фобос']] ([[Обсуждение участника:Лорд Фобос|'Обсуждение']]) 13h54min de 24 de agosto de 2015 (UTC) Well, exept mutual advertisment, we can share our "Wiki-experience" in certain situations. Regretfully, we both have a lack of knowledge of each other's language, that's why I can't write articles here, and you can't write articles on my wiki. But if you have some idea in mind, you are free to offer. [[Участник:Лорд Фобос|'Дарт Фобос']] ([[Обсуждение участника:Лорд Фобос|'Обсуждение']]) 00h13min de 26 de agosto de 2015 (UTC) Done. Here is the link to our logo. As soon as you add us to the Wiki-friends list, we'll do the same thing. Thank you for cooperation. [[Участник:Лорд Фобос|'Дарт Фобос']] ([[Обсуждение участника:Лорд Фобос|'Обсуждение']]) 21h41min de 1 de setembro de 2015 (UTC) Interwiki What do you think about interwiki to Polish Star Wars Fanonpedia? We have interlinks to you and we have article about you :) And what do you think about Star Wars: The Force Awankens? Today, 900 in the evening Fanonpedia's chat :> And write to me on my user talk, ok? ~''Mustafar29'' Dyskusja • Przyjaciele! 15h40min de 14 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Nova wiki Podes ajudar-me com meu wiki? Este: http://pt.personagens.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal --Kine Yinus (discussão) 19h54min de 14 de março de 2016 (UTC) :Ok, add link to my wiki to your Main Page :) — Mustafar29 Dyskusja • Przyjaciele! 21h38min de 28 de abril de 2016 (UTC) ::If you want, I will add your logo, but we’ve interwiki too. :) — Mustafar29 Dyskusja • Przyjaciele! 17h48min de 3 de maio de 2016 (UTC) Why aren't we friends? You don't have our logo in your main page. http://pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com You had it, I remember. Why don't you have now? We do have the link to you website :) MTFBFY! — Mustafar29 Dyskusja • Przyjaciele! 21h57min de 2 de janeiro de 2017 (UTC) Polish Interwiki Hello, I've seen you have associated your wiki with its Polish counterpart, Star Wars Fanonpedia. I came here to mention that there is a larger and found seven years before Fanonpedia Polish fanon wiki, it is called Biblioteka Fanonu Star Wars or shorter Biblioteka Arkanii. Not that I want to discourage you from keeping Fanonpedia as a friend, it consists mostly of humorous articles with a doubtful and offending sense of humor, while Biblioteka Arkanii tries to provide a serious and depthful experience. I won't see a problem if you keep it on your main page too, but the administrator you conversed with has committed a copyright infrigement of stealing my work not long ago. If you allow it, we will gladly mention you on our main page and write an article about your site on Biblioteka Arkanii. Thanks in regards SuperSzym Tablica/User talk Blog Fanons/Fanony 22h14min de 13 de junho de 2017 (UTC)